


Meu Bebê

by DarkSaori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Bee, Baby Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sabriel - Freeform, cuteness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Dean levantou de madrugada e encontrou algo incomum na sala de estar.





	Meu Bebê

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amores, tudo bem? Espero que curtam essa pequena e linda Destiel escrita há algum tempo com todo o amor do mundo <3 É a coisa mais fofa que já escrevi deles e espero que fiquem felizes em lê-la :3
> 
> Beijocas!

Já eram três da manhã e Dean Winchester repousava tranquilamente após mais um dia intenso de trabalho. Não estava preocupado com Sam, pois o mesmo havia ido dormir com Gabriel em algum lugar, os monstros estavam mortos e seu anjo Castiel o acompanhava naquele soninho mais do que gostoso.  
O loiro estava sonhando com Cass, era o sonho mais lindo que havia tido até aquele instante, pois uma vida de caçador não permitia felicidades permanentes e é claro que todos sabiam disso. Sonhava que estava em um campo vasto e muito verde, com flores coloridas e abelhinhas por toda parte; ele sorria satisfeito e muito feliz, abraçando Cass que estava sentado em um banco espaçoso, brincando com uma flor crescida em sua frente, onde uma abelhinha estava pousada bem no miolinho.  
O sorriso de Cass era tão lindo e radiante... Dean cobriu a distância entre os dois com um beijo, logo retribuído, e o anjo acariciou a própria barriga, já grande devido ao bebê que esperava do amado. Estava tudo perfeito, não havia nem como melhorar, se Dean não tivesse se virado na cama e não sentido o corpo do marido ao seu lado.  
— Cass? — chamou, os olhos mal abertos, o rosto desfigurado numa careta devido ao sono terrível que ainda sentia. Se levantou meio grogue, coçou os olhos como de costume e saiu do quarto, caminhando e descendo as escadas, apertando os olhos ao ver aquela silhueta tão familiar de costas para si. — Cass?  
Ao ouvir a voz do amado, Castiel virou-se na mesma hora, os olhos muito azuis arregalados, a boca cheia e totalmente suja por fora, o coração batendo acelerado por ter sido pego em flagrante.  
— Meu amor, o que você está fazendo? — Dean indagou suavemente, sabia que Cass estava muito sensível.  
— Eu... — mastigou o que comia e engoliu, incerto do que diria, totalmente inocente. — O bebê queria chocolate e eu dei para ele. — disse simplesmente, olhando para Dean fixamente, não tinha muito o que dizer, só de olhar para si dava para deduzir o que ele estava fazendo.  
— Oh amor, por que não me disse? Sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa que te dou, vida. — disse Dean se aproximando e segurando Cass pelas mãos, levantando-o e sentando-o no sofá com calma, sorrindo e beijando a boca do anjo com amor e todo o carinho possível.  
Castiel retribuiu e sentiu as mãos do loiro contra o seu rosto de forma romântica, o fazendo tremer, sentindo milhares de abelhinhas em sua barriga. Ao romper levemente o doce beijo, Dean deixou o seu olhar descer para a barriguinha onde Cass carregava o fruto do amor deles, se abaixando e enchendo-a de beijos, roçando o nariz com todo o carinho e amor.  
Cass observava-o com ternura e acariciava os cabelos do marido, beijando a cabeça dele. A família havia adquirido muita paz desde que Dean e Sam encontraram os seus anjos, mesmo com tanto trabalho perigoso para fazer e o mundo para salvar eventualmente.  
— Da próxima vez me diga o que deseja, não quero vocês dois na vontade, meu bebê. Pode ser? — indagou o loiro olhando para Cass, que afirmou com a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.  
— Pode, Dean. Me desculpa por isso, ele queria muito chocolate e eu também.  
— Shh, não precisa pedir desculpa, sabe que faço tudo por vocês e sempre farei... Vocês são o meu maior motivo de viver.  
— E você o nosso. — respondeu o anjo, sentindo Dean segurá-lo pelas mãos, beijando-as.  
— Eu sei, eu te amo demais...  
— Eu também te amo demais, De... Posso comer alguns morangos?  
— Cass...  
— Por favor...  
Dean suspirou e sorriu.  
— É claro que sim, mas só se eu comer com você e você prometer me contar todos os seus desejos.  
E, sorrindo de volta com as bochechas muito coradas, Castiel respondeu:  
— Eu prometo. Para sempre, Pudinzinho.  
— Então tudo bem, Abelhinha. Vamos comer os nossos morangos.  
Castiel sorriu e beijou Dean dessa vez, um beijo apaixonado, caloroso, gostoso, intenso. Dean o pegou pela mão e foram juntos até a cozinha, onde comeram todos os morangos e os chocolates que ainda havia lá.


End file.
